A Panda's Birthday
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: It's Gaara's birthday today and nothing is going as he wanted, first his annoying siblings are wearing panda costumes and will not tell him why and then his fan-girls kidnap him. Yeah this is not what he wanted at all.


Me: this is for Gaara's Birthday!!

Eddie: -Grumbles- I know, once you found out, you started screaming in my ear and you're wearing your Gaara shirt, Suna headband, drawled on your face the love thingie and put a lot of a eyeliner around your eyes –slaps Yoi no Chi with a green bean-

Me: you forgot I'm also I'm wearing the Kazekage outfit over my Gaara shirt –ties Eddie to a rocket-

Eddie: -Glares- What are you doing?

Me: Today is Gaara's Birthday and you are messing it up so I'm going to put you in outer space for the whole day but first you have to do the disclaimer

Eddie: fine, Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto if she did then Itachi would have killed Sasuke and Sasuke would be a chicken –blast of on the rocket-

Me: Now on with the story –gives the peace sign-

* * *

Gaara sat tiredly at his desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Someone better have a good reason for knocking or I'll kill you without a second thought" the maroon-haired Kazekage growled, glaring at the doors with all his might.

The doors opened with his annoying older siblings behind them wearing panda costumes. "Do I even what to know why you guys are wearing panda costumes?" he hissed, his aura turning deadlier by the second.

They ignored his question instead Temari grinned, "Well little brother seeing that it's your birthday we're all going to go to a movie with some of your friends" trying to get Gaara up from his seat.

Though this failed, Gaara used his sand to glue himself to his seat. "Oh come on" grumbled Kankuro also trying to move the sand wielder off his seat.

"No" Gaara hissed firmly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And why not?" asked Temari, annoyed.

"Because if I leave this room my fan-girls are going to chase me" told the jade-eyed Kage, his eyes showed fear in them at the thought of his millions of rabid fan-girls.

The puppet-master and the wind wielder glance at each other then nodded, fan-girls were very dangerous. "Then we'll get the Akatsuki to kill them" announced the chestnut-haired puppet-master.

"Why would the Akatsuki do that?" questioned the glaring panda-eyed man, hitting his siblings with sand. Kankuro hid behind his sister and Temari was sheepishly rubbing her neck.

"W-well…. We sort of invited them to your party" nervously explained the oldest of the three. "YOU WHAT?!!?!" screamed Gaara throwing something at the two which happened to be a rubber ducky.

A little squeak came from it then it hit the floor, the once frighten duo fell over laughing like madmen.

"Temari, he just threw a rubber ducky at me, I think I did medical treatment" howled the walnut-eyed Suna ninja. "I think you're right doll-boy" hysterically laughed the sapphire-eyed woman, rolling around on the floor.

Gaara sweat-dropped, '_note to self: don't throw a rubber duck at siblings_' he mentally sighed, walking out of his office. Just before the sand wielder was all the way out, he stopped.

"You know, you won't be able to get up with the panda costumes on" the Kage chuckled, turning his head towards his siblings who were all ready trying to get up but were failing miserably.

Once both of his feet were out of the office, he was attacked, tied up and captured by his fan-girls. They took him to their underground layer, were he was placed in a room that looked like a court room.

He could see the president of his fan-girls sitting were the judge would sit. "Gaara-kun, do you know why you're here?" she asked in sickly sweet voice, twirling her curly chocolate-colored hair.

"I'm guess that you want to be my girlfriend or wife" emotionlessly answered the Kazekage, tied up to a gold chair.

"Why yes that's true but that's not why you are here" chimed the Gaara fan-club president, using the same sickly sweet voice.

"Then why am I here?" growled Gaara, narrowing his eyes into a deadly glare. "You're here to judge a fashion show" cheerfully announced the cherry-eyed teen, clapping her hands.

The maroon-haired sand wielder blinked, '_they kidnapped me just so I could judge a fashion show_?' mentally slapping himself repeatedly. Suddenly a runway appeared and a fan-girl was doing the cat-walk on it.

"That was Suzume in her elegant periwinkle dress" told an announcer behind him. After what seem hours the fashion show ended.

"Gaara-kun it's time for you to pick the winner" giggled the fan-club president, glaring at the other girls. Gaara wasn't paying attention to the show so he picked the only name he could remember.

"I pick Suzume" declared the Kage, wincing as all the girls in the room besides Suzume screamed at the top of their lungs.

"You can't pick her, I'm way prettier than her" shouted a random fan-girl, slapping Suzume. After that the gloves were off, all the fan-girls were fighting each other for him.

There was a light tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see the entire Akatsuki and Sakura behind him all of them wearing panda costumes. "We're here to rescue you" whispered Sakura, cutting the ropes that held him.

Before the sand wielder could say anything, Kisame picked him up bridal-style and started climbing up some rope that led outside. Once everyone was out, they started running as fast as they could in the panda costumes.

"To the movie theater" yelled Tobi, running ahead of the group. "Wait before we go any further, Gaara has to put on a panda costume" commandingly chuckled Pein, pulling out a panda costume from a scroll.

Kisame put the Kage down and Sakura put the costume on him making him blush inwardly. "Okay Tobi now we can go" called the leader of the Akatsuki, running again.

On their way to the movies, the villagers were giving them weird looks because it's not every day you see the Kazekage, the Akatsuki and the world's most powerful medical ninja running together in panda costumes.

Finally the movie theater was in sight. They made their way to the front gate where you could hear the music blasting from inside. The inside was decorated with ebony and milky-white streamers actually the entire place was ebony and milky-white.

Everybody was wearing panda costumes with crimson-colored bows on the side for the girls and on the boys, teal-colored baseball hats. "Is this all for me?" he quietly asked Sakura who was right next to him.

The rosette nodded, a flawless smile spread across her beautiful face. Gaara was about to reply but Temari and Kankuro pulled him away so that he could open presents. Before he couldn't see her anymore, Sakura mouthed, 'I'll give you my present later'.

The party ended around midnight. Only Gaara and Sakura were left. "So what's my gift?" asked the jade-eyed man, strolling over to Sakura. The next thing Gaara knew, soft lips smashed into his.

After a few seconds, Sakura backed away, quietly whispering, "Happy birthday, Gaara, I love you" thinking that he wouldn't be able to hear what she said.

She was about to leave but a hand stopped her. "You know" Gaara started, "It's not polite to say I love you to someone then walk away and I love you too" he kissed the rosette's check. "Really?" asked the emerald-eyed woman, blushing.

"Of course" he chuckled, also blushing slightly. Sakura hugged him then gave him a quick kiss. They both walked side by side out of the building, their hands entwined. '_Maybe this isn't a bad birthday after all_' thought Gaara, looking at his rose-haired and emerald-eyed love.

* * *

Me: WOW I can't believe I just wrote that

Eddie: I'm back –looking around like a madman-

Me: R&R please –runs away with Eddie running after-


End file.
